The Secret Bender
by LynDea
Summary: Kimiko has lived and served the Equalists for years now, but they don't know who, or what, she really is. What she really is, is a bender, one of the people the Equalists claim to hate. When she sees the Avatar, though, she decides that she's done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

There was screaming everywhere. Somebody had broken a steam pipe, and some how all of the steam wandered into the large room where the Revelation was taking place. She was thankful, though. She didn't know if she could watch Amon steal the benders' powers anymore. When Kimiko joined Amon, she thought she knew what she was getting herself into. Now she was not so sure.

She let the voices of the shadows lead her out of the steam filled room, and she hid in one of the janitor's closets. Watching what Amon could do made her glad she had kept her bending a secret. Not that she would tell anyone anyways. She wasn't exactly proud of being able to bend shadows.

The whispers of the shadows comforted her, and they told her the Avatar had been there. She had also saved the boy; Bolin, she thought his name was. Kimiko was glad. He didn't deserve the things Amon was going to do to him. Not that she particularly felt bad for what he had done to the criminals. What was that boy doing with them though?

If the Avatar hadn't saved him though, she might have. Kimiko would be willing to risk her spot among the Equalists to save him. What she was doing with the Equalists, however, she didn't really know. Her mother had been one of them, a non-bender, who had fallen in love with one of the Spirits from the Spirit world. She had died giving birth to Kimiko, so the Equalists took her in. They didn't know that she had inherited a form of bending from her father.

She ripped her Equalist mask off and covered her eyes. The shadows told her that the Equalists were attacking the boy, Bolin, and another boy who was with him. They were down for the count, and Kimiko was preparing to run out to save them when the Avatar returned and saved them. They escaped and the Equalists started to follow them.

"_No, leave them. The Avatar is the perfect messenger to tell the world of my power," _Amon said.

Where had he gotten that power? Kimiko wondered. She lifted her head high and opened her eyes. He was going to hurt her people, the benders. She had heard about Avatar Aang, but he had died a few years before she was born. The new Avatar, Korra, would have been at least two years old when she was born. That didn't mean that she didn't know about him, though. Korra had been kept at a compound in the South Pole where she would practice, so she didn't have a legacy, but Aang did. She read about his and his friends' quest to save the world seventy years before. He had been a good man.

This is not what he would want the world to turn into. Kimiko had to stop Amon before he destroyed the world Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko had strived to create. And since she had been with the Equalists for a while, maybe she could help the new Avatar defeat them. But if the Avatar knew who she was, would she even let Kimiko help her?

Before she would try to convince Korra to let her help her, she had to see if Bolin was okay. She put her mask back on and crept out of the closet. She looked both ways down the hall and went left. She let the shadows tell her Amon position and she tried her best to avoid that area. She had to get out of there without Amon knowing that she left.

She started to enter another hallway, but stopped and jumped back into the shadows when she saw Amon's lieutenant. She exhaled and decided to try something she had been practicing. She took one step forward and put her finger tips together. She took one step back and pictured a street corner about a block away from the warehouse.

She felt the wind blowing around her, and she opened her eye to find herself stepping out of the shadows from behind a tree right where she had wanted to go. It was her first real shadow walk, and she was relieved that it had worked. She looked left and right again, and let the shadows lead her to wherever the Avatar had taken Bolin. She ripped off her mask first, and put it in a trash bin. She turned her back on Amon and started to run after Bolin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The shadows lead Kimiko to the pro-bending stadium. She stared up at the large building, wondering what he could possibly be doing there so late at night. Surely there wasn't a game going on. She walked around the building, looking at the fliers that were hanging up telling the public about the teams.

_The Fire Ferrets! _A poster proclaimed. Kimiko stopped to look at it and saw Bolin along with two other people in pro-bending clothes. _Bolin, Mako, and Korra! _It said, naming the players. The Fire Ferrets had the Avatar on their team? Kimiko wondered. Mako. That must have been the other bender that had gone to rescue Bolin.

At least she knew a little bit more about Bolin, but that still didn't explain what he would be doing at the arena this late. Kimiko swept her arms around and the shadows followed her lead. She formed them into large wings, and then fastened them onto her back. The wings lifted her off the ground and she used her arms to fly up to the top of the building.

Maybe if she could find a window that was open she could get in and look around for him. Even when it was closed the lights were shinning in the night. It was hard for Kimiko to stick to the shadows, but she managed to stay far enough away from the lights for the shadows to still cling to her. She flew higher and higher, until she came to a window at the very top that was opened wide. She flew in a little closer and spotted Bolin sitting on a couch with a small fire ferret on his lap.

"I missed you too, Pabu," He said, stroking his pet.

"What do you think you were doing?" A voice shouted. Kimiko almost dropped out of the air. She flew back into the shadows, hoping that whoever had spotted her would think that they had seen something.

"I don't know, Mako!" Bolin said. Kimiko sighed in relief. The guy, apparently Mako, had been talking to Bolin not to her. She once again flew closer.

"You gotta know," Mako insisted, standing in front of his brother.

"I thought I could help us get money by helping the Triad. I didn't know that the Equalists were gonna come in and capture us, I swear. I was just trying to help us get into the championship. Mako!" Bolin complained.

"You promised me you would never go back there!" Mako shouted, throwing his arm outward and pointing.

"Mako, please. I just wanted to help get into the championship. And Shady Shen offered me a lot of uons. I… I wanted us to be able to play in the championship," Bolin frowned, looking at his knees.

"I told you I would figure out a way! You're lucking Korra and I were there to save you!" Mako continued to scold Bolin.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound, kind of like a foghorn, and a light started to swoop around in the sky. Right as Bolin was starting to say something, the light hit the shadows that were holding Kimiko afloat, and they scattered. With a squeal, Kimiko started free falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

With one last 'umph', Kimiko used the remaining shadows to launch herself towards the tower's spire. She crashed onto the building with a loud bang, and soon found herself sliding off the side. Her feet felt thin air, but before she could fall she grabbed the roofing and, with a jerk, caught herself.

"What was that?" Mako said, running over to the window. He looked out the window, and then looked up. Kimiko dangled a few feet about the window frame. It was just dark enough to hide her face.

"Uh, mind giving me a hand?" She asked, shyly.

"How did you get up there?" Bolin asked, walking up behind his brother.

"Ah! Save now, explain later!" Kimiko said as her hand started to slip.

"Let go, we'll catch you," She heard Bolin call up.

She had learned over the years to never trust anyone, but she didn't have much of a choice at the moment. She did what Bolin told her to do, and screamed as she started falling. What she thought would be endless falling before she hit the ground, she felt two sets of arms catch her.

"Ugh!" Mako complained.

They pulled her into their apartment, and she collapsed on the ground. She shivered a little and blinked her eyes. There's so much light in here, she thought. She knew her eyes would just need time to adjust, but she didn't really get the time.

"What are you doing here?" Mako grabbed her by her collar and flung her onto the couch.

"Mako, be careful. She just almost fell several hundred feet!" Bolin defended.

"Yeah, but how could she possibly _get _up there in the first place?" Mako snapped.

"Oohh," Bolin was quiet.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" Mako drilled Kimiko.

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" Kimiko snapped back. She grimaced. She was _so _not making a good first impression.

"Look, I just came to make sure you're alright!" Kimiko said in a hurry, looking at Bolin.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Uhhmm," Kimiko scratched her head.

"Don't talk to her. We have to get her out of here, or locked up or something!" Mako said, grabbing Kimiko by the collar again.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked, startled.

"Don't you see what she's wearing? She's an _Equalist_!" Mako hissed.

Her clothes! Kimiko thought. She hadn't thought about taking off the Equalist insignia that was pinned on her chest!

"It's not what it looks like!" She said, holding up her hands. "I'm really a bender!"

"Uh, you mean you _were_ a bender?" Bolin asked, looking suspicious.

"No. The Equalists didn't know that I was a bender," Kimiko tried to explain.

"Then what were you doing with them?" Mako snapped.

"If I could just explain –."

"No. Bolin, can you make cuffs?" Mako asked, turning to Bolin.

"Yeah," Bolin said.

Mako held out Kimiko's arms and Bolin held his arms up and stomped. Earth flew up and wrapped itself around Kimiko's wrists. Mako let go of Kimiko and she fell to the ground. She tried to move her wrists, but they were stuck together. She grunted, trying to pull them apart.

"It's no use," Mako snapped. "Let's lock her up in one of the gyms until Korra gets here tomorrow. She may want to question her."

Bolin nodded. Mako grabbed Kimiko around the next once again and started to drag her down the stairs. Kimiko could have broken free, but she wanted to show them that she was a good guy, not a bad guy.

There were a lot of stairs, and it took awhile for them to reach the bottom. Mako roughly pushed Kimiko down the last few stairs and she hit the bottom with a thud. She groaned.

"I know she's with the Equalists, but that doesn't mean that you can be mean to her," Bolin said, helping her up.

"You may think she's cute, Bolin, but she not only works for the bad guys, she's also a liar. Whether she's lying about being a bender to us, or lying about not being a bender to them, she's still a liar and who knows what else. Help me take her to our gym."

Bolin blushed like crazy and gave Mako a 'how-could-you-betray-me-like-that' look. Mako ignored him, however, and grabbed Kimiko from Bolin. The shadows whispered their condolences to Kimiko and Mako dragged her down the hall, and told her that they could help her escape.

_I deserve this. _Kimiko thought.

_No you do not. We can free you, we can heal you! _The shadows told her.

_I must prove to them that they can trust me. _She replied, closing her eyes.

"Here. Wrap her up in these ropes and then cuff her feet too," Mako said, sitting Kimiko down and moving to grab the ropes from the corner.

He had to push a few green earth disks aside to get pull it off the wall, but he got it and dragged it over to Kimiko. He wrapped her up and Bolin earth bended more cuffs onto her ankles and feet. They propped her up in the corner.

"Stay. We'll see you in the morning," Mako said, walking away. He grabbed Bolin by the shoulder and pulled him out too.

"Great. I go to see if he's okay and get locked up instead," Kimiko muttered, rolling her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She could have broken free at anytime during the night, but she stayed hoping to convince the Avatar to let her help. She just leaned up against the wall and fell asleep. The room was nice and dark and filled with shadows, so she was comforted. Soon, though, she felt like she was falling and she jerked awake.

She wasn't in the gym anymore. She was in the Spirit World. She had had dreams like this before, and it usually meant that her father wanted to talk to her. Everything in the Spirit World was always either black, white, gray, or somewhere in between. It was quiet and foggy. Kimiko look from side to side, trying to find something. It was like being in a big, quiet forest, or jungle.

Kimiko stepped forward into the water and started to walk around. A giant panda bear stomped by. As long as you didn't anger him, though, Hei Bai wouldn't harm you. Kimiko walked along beside him and stroked his leg.

"Have you seen my dad?" She asked him, looking up. He looked down at her and shook his head. She looked down and sighed. "Thank you, anyways."

She turned around and started to walk away. She walked onto dry land and tried to jump on a gigantic tree root. She pushed her arm out like she would when she jumped with the help of her shadows and leaped, but it didn't work. She jumped a total of maybe six feet, which is a regular distance for a bender, but that was all she could jump without the shadows.

"Oh, I forgot. You can't bend here," Kimiko said to herself.

There were knots on the root here and there, and with the help of them Kimiko pulled herself to the top. She looked around, hoping that from such a high spot that she could see more. There was a great woosh, and Kimiko heard the shadows.

_Praise the Great One! _The shadows said.

"Kimiko," Kimiko turned around at the sound of her name.

"Father," She said, kneeling. "I assume you want something from me?"

"Of course! Do you know how those humans are treating you? You are far more powerful than them. Far more superior. Why are you letting them get away with it? This is not what I wanted you to be," Her father scolded her, the ground shaking as he spoke.

"What you want me to be is evil," Kimiko snapped.

"Not evil! You need to be what you deserve to be! Ruler of your world. Something other than a servant."

"The _Avatar _is the one who deserves to be superior. She's a _full _spirit. Did you only bring me here to tell me I've disappointed you?" Kimiko said, clenching her hands together.

"Of course not," Her father sighed. "You have gone very far with your training."

"Thanks," Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"You have not tried what I have had the shadows instruct you to do. Why is that?"

"Because I haven't wanted to do that. I need to go, I have explaining to do soon, and I need to prepare what I'm going to say," Kimiko turned her back on her dad.

"Preparing to grovel?" Her father scoffed.

"I know things that the Avatar will need to know. So, yes, I _will _be groveling. Anything else?"

"Yes. How's your mother?"

"The same as she was last time, the time before that, and the time before that. Dead. Goodbye," She leaped off the root and started walking away.

"Oh. I'll put in a good word for you," He called after her.

Kimiko didn't know what he meant, but before the Spirit World disappeared, she saw another female form appear in the mist.

Kimiko opened her eyes, and then scrunched them closed. It was very bright.

"She's awake," Mako announced, standing up. "You coming?"

"Mornings are evil," Korra muttered grumpily.

"Bolin! Why'd you bring _that _down?" Mako complained, pointing to the little trey that Bolin was holding.

"C'mon, Mako! She's like our guest! Even Equalists get hungry too," Bolin said, trying to defend himself.

"Morning," Kimiko said, looking up at them.

"Uh, did you guys hold her here all night?" Korra asked, scratching her head.

"Somehow she jumped on the roof, probably eavesdropping on us. She's an Equalist," Mako said, ripping the insignia off of her clothes.

"If I can just _explain_ -," Kimiko tried to say.

"She even tried to convince us that she's a bender," Mako ignored Kimiko completely.

"What do you bend?" Korra asked, looking at Kimiko.

"I'd – I'd rather not say," Kimiko blushed.

"I told you she lied to us," Mako told Bolin.

"Why can't you tell us?" Korra asked.

"You wouldn't trust me if you knew," Kimiko said, curling in on herself.

"You're not helping yourself," Bolin, leaning around Korra's shoulder.

"I don't need help. I just need to convince the Avatar to let me help her," Kimiko said, looking up at Mako defiantly.

Korra kneeled down and looked Kimiko in the eyes. The shadows in the room twisted and twirled around her, greeting her and praising her. They could sense that Korra was an airbender, or at least was going to be an airbender. She just couldn't hear them.

_She can't hear you. _Kimiko told them, trying to concentrate on sending good vibes to Korra. A few shadows began to cry and they sank down to once again take the form of Mako, Bolin, and Korra.

"I trust her," Korra finally said. Bolin beamed and Mako's mouth dropped open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said, holding his hands above his head.

"Just like that?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. I don't know. I just have a good feeling about her," Korra said, standing up and shrugging. She stiffened her arms and stomped, and the cuffs fell off Kimiko's ankles and wrists. Bolin made a little table and set the trey on it. It was covered with food, from tiger-dove eggs to armadillo-goat milk.

"So, now that you're not suspected anymore, I'm Bolin," Bolin said, waggling his eyebrows and helping Kimiko stand up.

"I'm Kimiko," She said, blushing. _Thanks, Dad. _She thought.

"This is Korra, and the grump over there is my brother Mako." Bolin introduced his two teammates.

"Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra. I won't disappoint you, I promise," Kimiko grinned.

"So, you have information on the Equalists?" Korra asked.

"Not much. I'll try to tell you everything I know," Kimiko shrugged and followed Korra out of the gym. It felt good to take a walk after being cooped up all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kimiko was sitting on an earth-made stool eating the food Bolin had brought down. She held a little cup of armadillo-goat milk and sipped it absentmindedly. She had told Korra all that she could, or was willing to tell, at the moment. She just sat quietly and listened to the hum of the shadows while Bolin, Mako, and Korra practiced.

_"And they just let you leave?" Bolin had asked, following behind Kimiko and Korra. _

_ "Well, they don't exactly know that I left," She mumbled, tapping her fingertips together. _

_ "What will they say when they find out your gone?" He was asking a lot of questions. _

_ "They don't exactly care," She shrugged. _

_ "What are you doing with them?" Bolin asked. _

_ "I had helped them. I didn't know who they were or what they did," Kimiko whispered. _

_ "What about your mom? Surely she would notice that you ditched the Equalists."_

_ Kimiko turned around and the look she gave him made Bolin stop in his tracks. "My mom is dead. I never knew her. The Equalists are the only family I've ever had. I served them because they brought me up. If I didn't have them, I don't know where I would be. I don't care if they realize I'm gone. I was going to leave anyways. Or, at least, I wanted too." Kimiko slowed down and her temper cooled. _

_ "Oh," Bolin said, frowning. It bugged Kimiko to see Bolin frown. "I'm sorry."_

_ "It's okay. Like I said, I never knew her," Kimiko tried to brush it off and started walking faster. _

_ "Well, my parents are dead too. At least you have your dad," Bolin said, catching up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. _

_ "Yeah, I guess." _

Thankfully Bolin had dropped the whole 'you-ditched-them' thing, and kind of stood back while Korra and Kimiko talked.

_"Do you know where Amon got that power?" Korra asked. _

_ "No, I don't. I may have lived with him and the Equalists all my life, but that doesn't mean that they shared all their secrets with me. I don't even know how to chi block," Kimiko told them. _

_ "Then why do you dress up like them and back them up?" Mako snapped. _

_ "The only thing they tell me to do is dress up and stand there. They want it to look like they have more followers and soldiers than they really do. There's two other guys that do the same thing, except they're paid to do it," Kimiko said, trying not to let Mako get on her nerves. _

_ "And they don't know that you're a bender?" Korra asked. _

_ "How do you know she's not lying about that?" Mako cut in. _

_ "I told you I trust her!" Korra said, shoving Mako away. "Ugh, where were we?"_

_ "Amon. I don't know where he got that power, but I bet if I, uh, asked around I could find out," Kimiko said, trying her best to be helpful. _

_ "And who would you ask?" Mako asked suspiciously. _

_ "I definitely know, though, that there is more to Amon then what people think. And it's not just what's behind that mask. I don't trust him. I didn't even trust him when I was little. He always kind of creeped me out. He should never be underestimated," Kimiko said, looking off into the distance. It was _her_ turn to ignore Mako. _

_ "What are you kids doing? Get in and practice!" An old man walked out of a small office and shouted at them all. _

_ "Okay, okay. We're going, don't worry," Bolin said, placing his hands on the small of the backs off Korra and Kimiko. "Let's talk about this later. We gotta train."_

Kimiko was glad they were letting her take a break. She liked Bolin and trusted him, and Korra trusted her so she had to return the favor, but she didn't really like Mako. The shadows always hissed things about him whenever Kimiko looked at him. The things they said weren't very nice, but she didn't stop them.

Korra, Bolin, and Mako were throwing around this heavy looking, leathery brown ball. The shadows at their feet twirled and danced along with their movement, and Kimiko could hear the shadows humming happily. It was kind of hard at times for her to pay attention to her surroundings when the shadows were talking or whispering or singing or humming, but she managed. And she could always hush them when it got too much.

The sun was nice and warm and the shadows it created were beautiful and full. It almost made Kimiko want to dance and sing along with them. She set down the cup and sat on the ground. She made sure to sit in the sun a few feet from the shadows. It didn't do any good to her to minimize the possible shadow population by hiding in them when she meditated.

She positioned herself and crossed her legs. She put her hands on her knees and exhaled slowly. For a minute, only a minute, she wanted to enjoy being able to let her bending free, instead of always having to bottle it up when she was around the Equalists. Of course, she knew she couldn't be too obvious, or else the Avatar would know what she bends and would never trust her again, no matter what her dad said or did.

Her dad was a good man, or, uh, spirit, at times. But he was a spirit, and so he saw little use in the lives of mortals. What he had seen in her mom, Kimiko would never know. He could have his heart in the right place, but his mind was always out there. That's why he had asked how her mother was, even though he knew she was dead. He seemed bizarre and absentminded, but then again he also spent day and night guarding his precious forest out in the middle of nowhere.

He was always in his own little world. At times Kimiko wondered if he even really understood that Kimiko's mother was dead and gone. The one thing she knew he understood, though, was that he thought she could be so much more and just wasn't doing anything to reach her full potential. Her dad was sneaky, too, so his true personality could be nothing like what he had shone to Kimiko, and he could be trying to trick her into something.

She just went along with it, though. She rarely talked to him anyways, so she didn't really bother about wondering what he could possibly want from her. She was sinking into the Spirit World, hoping she could find her dad to ask him about Amon, when Korra walked up behind her.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Just, uh, relaxing," Kimiko said, jumping up.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it looked like you were meditating," Korra said, looking at at her curiously.

_Actually I was seeking council with my father. _She thought. "I don't know what you mean," She said instead.

"Okay, but if you want Mako to trust you, you're going to have to tell us sometime," Korra said, shrugging and walking away.

_Great. _Kimiko thought, as the shadows twirled around her and slowly disappeared from where Korra had been blocking her from the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"We're going to need to get you new clothes," Korra told Kimiko, looking her up and down.

"And where would we get them?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll ask Tenzin about getting money and then we'll go shopping," Korra said, smiling. Kimiko didn't picture the Avatar as someone who liked to shop.

"Uh, you go shopping?" Kimiko asked, tentatively.

"No, but I'd rather do that than practice my breathing exercises," Korra said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you bend air yet?" Kimiko asked her.

"No. It's so hard! I just can't seem to get it. But I guess I _am _getting a little better than I was before. Tenzin said that with a lot more practice I could be a good airbender. It just needs to 'sink in'," She said, air-quoting.

"It's not that hard," Kimiko said, and then scolded herself for letting herself slip.

"What isn't?" Korra asked.

"I'll tell you. Uh, later," Kimiko said, trying to get Korra off her back. Korra just shrugged and turned to Mako and Bolin.

"Do you guys have something she could borrow before we get her new clothes?" She asked them.

Kimiko blushed. "There is no way that I'll wear their clothes. One, 'cause that's just a tad embarrassing and two, I would drown in them," She held out the sides of her Equalist uniform to show how small it was.

"How tall are you?" Bolin asked.

"About five feet," Kimiko said, looking at her legs.

"You're short," Korra said, laughing.

"Why can't I wear what I'm wearing now to go shopping?" Kimiko ignored Korra's laughter.

"'Cause you're dressed up like an Equalist," Mako said harshly.

"I can just take the jacket and the insignia off," Kimiko suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," Korra said, nodding.

Kimiko first unclipped the Equalist insignia and then started undoing the jacket buttons.

"Here, let me help," Bolin said. He reached over and helped her take the jacket off her shoulders.

"Uh, thanks," Kimiko said, smiling at Bolin.

"Okay, now let's head to the Island. I'll have to borrow some money from Tenzin," Korra said, gesturing towards Air Temple Island across the water.

"How are we going to get over there?" Mako asked, his arms crossed.

"Naga?" Korra asked.

"Can she carry all four of us?" Bolin asked, tilting his head to the side.

_I could transport . . . _Kimiko thought. Yeah, and then get caught and told to get lost.

"I'm sure it'll work," Korra replied optimistically.

"Uh, how about I stay here, or something?" Kimiko offered.

"No. Mako and Bolin can stay behind," Korra said. Bolin's face fell instantly and his body drooped.

"Aww!" He said, pulling his eyelids down.

"Maybe next time," Korra said. She turned to the side and whistled. Kimiko jumped.

_Giant dog! _The shadows called, splitting and forming a new shape. Kimiko turned and saw a huge polar-bear dog come running up to Korra.

"Good Naga!" Korra cooed, stroking Naga.

Kimiko stood back and stared at the huge, white polar-bear-like dog. Its head was bigger than Korra's waist, and its tongue was almost as long as Kimiko's arm. It panted and gave Korra a big, sloppy kiss. Kimiko's nose crinkled. Naga stood up and Korra jumped on her back.

"C'mon," Korra said, patting the seat behind her.

"Uh . . ." Kimiko looked at the distance between the ground and the seat behind Korra.

"Allow me?" Bolin said, kneeling beside Naga and putting his hands together.

"Thanks," Kimiko smiled and stepped into Bolins hands. He lifted her up onto the seat behind Korra and she got comfy.

"C'mon, Naga!" Korra shouted, pulling the reins to the right.

Naga started running and suddenly jumped over the wood railing that was blocking the deck around the arena from the water. Kimiko squealed, and suddenly found herself up to her knees in water. She looked down and saw Naga swimming in the water. She hugged Korra and closed her eyes.

"So, now that Mako's not around, are you going to tell me what you bend?" Korra asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't think so," Kimiko said, wishing that Korra would just drop it.

Korra was quiet. _Maybe we'll find out when she chooses her clothes. She's got to feel more comfortable in her Nation's clothes. _Korra thought.

Suddenly, Naga started to move under Kimiko and she gasped. They were climbing up the bank onto Air Temple Island. She was ready to jump off as soon as Naga stopped. Korra pulled on Naga's reins and Naga slowly came to a stop. Kimiko leaped down and landed on her feet.

"Can we take a boat or something back?" Kimiko asked. "Maybe . . . fly?"

"Are you afraid of the water?" Korra asked, half laughing.

"That's a possibility," Kimiko muttered, closing her eyes and taking deep breathes.

"I'll see what I can do, but we're probably going to end up riding Naga back across," Korra said, beginning to walk up the hill to the temple.

"Wait for me!" Kimiko said once she realized Korra was leaving her behind.

It wasn't that she was afraid of water; it was the lack of shadows that scared her. The closet shadow was miles beneath the water, and they weren't the kind of shadows that she usually talked too. She was much more comfortable on land where the closest shadow was at her feet.

The Island was peaceful and green. Kimiko immediately loved it and hoped that sometime in the future she could meditate there. There were men and women in yellow and orange ceremonial airbending clothes walking here and there, and Kimiko had to ask Korra if all of them really were airbenders.

"No. Tenzin and his kids are the only airbenders, but these people are monks and stuff. You know, people who like all that spiritual stuff. And this is the most spiritual place there is," She said, laughing and holding he arms out.

"Oh," Kimiko said, nodding. She had never been even near the island before. She had only rarely seen it when she looked across the bay from wherever the Equalists were having her stay. Korra walked ahead like she knew where she was going, but Kimiko stayed behind and examined all the stuff there was to see.

"Okay, I got the money," Korra said, running back to Kimiko.

"Cool. Can we take a boat back?" She asked, pointing at the docks.

"It'll be faster if we take Naga, though," Korra said, complaining.

"Fine. How am I going to get up, though?"

"Ugh. Never mind. Let's take a boat," Korra grabbed Naga's reins and started shuffling towards the pier. Kimiko rolled her eyes, smiled, and followed Korra.

The trip across the bay was uneventful, but at least Kimiko stayed connected with her shadows. But as soon as they got to land, though, Korra jumped on Naga, grabbed Kimiko by the forearm, and yanked her up. Kimiko almost fell off the other side, but she grabbed Korra around the waist before she could slip off.

Korra steered Naga in the direction of the clothes district and Naga went running. People screamed and satomobiles honked and Kimiko kept her eyes shut tight. Korra just laughed.

"Woo-hoo! Here we are," Korra laughed, slowing Naga down.

Kimiko looked around at the shops. She had never been in the part of the city before. Well, she'd hardly been anywhere in the city besides the warehouse district. There were a lot of women walking around with the hands held above their hips and their noses in the air wearing a large variety of expensive clothes. Kimiko couldn't believe it.

"This place looks fairly cheap," Korra said, ignoring all the weird looks she was getting. Compared to what all the other shoppers were wearing, Korra and Kimiko were wearing rags.

"I don't know, Korra," Kimiko said.

"C'mon," Korra said, pulling her along.

The shop that Korra choose was a decent shop with three sections marked off for each nation. One area was filled with warm, blue clothes that waterbenders usually wore, while another was sectioned off with green clothes for the earthbenders, and one more full of red clothes for the firebenders.

_Shadowbenders don't have a specific nation color. _Kimiko thought.

She saw something gleam in the waterbending section, and she walked in that direction.

"Sah-ooh. You're a waterbender, huh?" Korra asked casually.

Kimiko laughed. "With the way I acted when we were around the water? No."

She came to a silver bicep bracelet in the shape of a penguin-snake. She picked it up and weighed it. The eyes were a dark blue gemstone. She decided that she liked it, but she looked at the price tag and gently set it back down. Korra looked, and then followed Kimiko as she walked away.

Kimiko thought about what shadowbending was an extension of, but unfortunately there were no airbending clothes in the shop. If she had to choose a close second, though, she guessed it would be water. She went through a few of the options that there were for waterbending, when she decided to go look over at firebending. With waterbending, it was mostly fluid motions, gentle motions, no kicking or punching. With airbending, there was more movement, but it wasn't an option. Firebenders had kind of loose clothing and allowed large movement and comfort.

"Firebender then?" Korra asked when Kimiko walked into the firebender section.

"I'll tell you what I bend when I'm ready. And no. I don't bend fire. Or water," Kimiko didn't mean to snap, but she was tired and Korra prying into her business.

Kimko selected a few firebending outfits and placed them on the counter. Korra paid for them, and they left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Where will she be staying tonight?" Mako whispered to Korra. Or at least he tried to whisper it, but Kimiko could still hear him.

"She can't stay here?" Korra asked.

"Uh, no. Not unless she wants to sleep in the gym again," Mako said.

"Fine. She can stay on the island with me, I guess," Korra shrugged.

"Can we take a boat again?" Kimiko asked her.

"Boats don't run this late at night. We can ride Naga. You'll be okay," Korra said, putting her hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Okay? What, are you afraid of the water or something?" Bolin asked, half laughing.

"Uh, kinda," Kimiko respond, rubbing the back of her head.

Bolin blushed. "I, uh, was joking. But okay."

"C'mon. I'll protect you from the big bad bay," Korra laughed, pulling Kimiko along.

It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. Dusk was Kimiko's favorite time of the day, right when the shadows were longest. When the sun rises the shadows are long too, but the shrink instead of grow. They hide from the approaching sun under trees and buildings and even people and rocks. Dusk was when they came out to play.

Unlike what most people would believe, though, there were more shadows during the day than at night. At night, there is nothing for them to hide from, so they disappear with the sun, free to run wild while the light slept. It was hard to gather shadows at night when they were so spread out. Kimiko would have gladly set the city on fire just so she could gather enough shadows to fly across the bay instead of swim.

Bolin helped Kimiko get onto Naga's back again, and soon he was disappearing in the distance. Kimiko grabbed Korra around her waist and scrunched her eyes closed. It felt like they were swimming for forever when they finally came to the bank. Kimiko finally started to breathe easy and she unclenched her eyes.

"The baths are over there, and the meditation pavilion is over that way. The airbending boards are on the other side of the island and the place where everyone sleeps and eats," Korra told Kimiko, pointing out the places.

"Cool. Can we go to sleep now?" Kimiko asked grumpily.

"You're not much of a night person, are you?" Korra asked, amused.

"I'm more of a dusk person," Kimiko told Korra, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay. This way," Korra said, laughing.

She led her to a small room with small windows and a bed, but nothing more.

"I hope you'll be comfy here," Korra said, displaying the room.

"I've never had a room this big before. I like it," Kimiko said, grinning. She yawned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Korra said, leaving Kimiko on her own.

Kimiko hopped into the bed and she was asleep as soon as she laid her head down. It felt like it was only a few minutes before Kimiko felt like she was beginning to wake up.

_Awake, awake! _Shadows whispered in her ears.

_What do you want? _Kimiko thought, trying to stay asleep.

_Amon is on the move. _They replied.

_And I can't hear it another time? _Kimiko asked, annoyed.

_You must meditate. _

_Later. _

_ No! Now! _When shadows are persistent, you have to listen to them.

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up and looked out the window. The moon was full tonight, and the shadows were long. She looked across the bay in the direction of the warehouses, thinking about Amon. Korra _did _want to know what Amon was doing. Could she tell Korra what she would find out about Amon and not tip her off to her bending?

She got out of bed and put on a pair of slippers Korra lent her. She crept to the doorway and opened the door a crack. She peaked out and looked left and right. She couldn't see anything, or hear anything, and the shadows didn't alert her to anyone coming down the hall, so she tiptoed down the hall and walked out into the courtyard. She started to walk in the direction that Korra had pointed that lead to the meditation pavilion.

She started to run when she was past the sidewalk and it was only grass. She came to a small, wooden pavilion that sat on the edge of a cliff. She stood in the middle of the pavilion and looked around. It didn't seem like the right place to meditate, thought, so she wandered back out onto the grass. She sat on the grass in the middle of a small shadow from the pavilion, and then jumped up and patted her bottom.

The grass was covered in dew, and so Kimiko's bottom was wet from sitting on it. She gestured to the shadows and made a sweeping motion with her arms, and the shadows swooped by and dried the grass. She sat down again and crossed her legs. She put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

She felt the shadows whisper around her, and she concentrated on the shadows in the city. She was able to communicate with the shadows from the city because a huge shadow stretched across the bay from a tower on the other side. Shadows began to move and reposition, and the shadows that had seen Amon's actions flew forward to talk with Kimiko.

_He was looking around the city. He just seemed to be looking for something. We think he was looking for you. _The shadows told me. I could hear worry in their voices.

_Is that all he did? _Kimiko asked, starting to get scared.

_Yes. _

_Thank you. _

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked down. Amon was looking for her. He wouldn't let her run away without striving to find her. And when he did find her, it wouldn't be good. Kimiko hugged her knees to her chest, and for a minute wished that she had just stayed behind. She just needed to know that Bolin was okay. Who would have thought that she would get herself in this deep?

She hurried back to her room and quietly climbed back into bed. She fell back to sleep quickly.

Korra introduced Kimiko to her airbending family the next morning.

"This is Meelo and Ikki," Tenzin introduced his children. "And the girl sitting next to Pema, my wife, is my oldest daughter, Jinorah."

Meelo was still half asleep and Ikki was jumping up and down in her seat. Kimiko decided that she liked Jinorah the best. She had her nose stuck in her book.

"Hello," Kimiko said, smiling at them.

"Are you a firebender? Like Great Uncle Zuko?" Ikki immediately asked.

"No," Kimiko replied.

"Then why are you wearing red?" She inquired.

"I like the color . . .?" Kimiko said, trying her best not to make it sound like a question.

"Oh," Ikki said, leaving it alone.

They all made small talk while they started to eat breakfast. The sun came up behind Kimiko and she smiled slightly when the shadows hit her for a moment. The shadows slowly moved across the table, as well, and when they passed Jinorah, she looked up in confusion.

"Did you say something, Mom?" She asked, looking at Pema.

"No, I didn't," Pema said, kind of ignoring her.

"Did you, Papa?" Jinorah turned to Tenzin.

"No. Are you feeling alright?" He asked her, looking at Jinorah with worry.

"Yes. I guess I imagined it," Jinorah shrugged it off and went back to her book.

_She heard us! _The shadows sang.

_What? _Kimiko asked, looking at Jinorah.

_She heard us! _They repeated.

Could she be a possible shadow bender, Kimiko thought to herself. She was ready to go and meditate about it when Korra told her to get ready to go over to the pro-bending arena again. Kimiko rubbed her hands together nervously, but stood up to get ready anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kimiko sat off to the side while the others practiced. She would have wandered further, but Mako wanted to her to stay where he could see her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she leaned up against the wall. She saw kind of in the corner where there were the most shadows.

Kimiko could hear them talking about her, but she was too tired to pay attention. She had slept horribly. Not only did she wake up to go and meditate, but after she found out Amon was looking for her, she tossed in turned in bed, waking up every hour to make sure she was safe from Amon. When the others finished training, she was too busy dozing to realize.

"Kimiko?" Bolin asked.

"What?" Kimiko asked, jumping.

"Are you okay?" Bolin was worried. Korra stood beside him, watching her.

"Not really," She answered honestly.

"What's up?" Korra asked, sitting beside Kimiko.

Kimiko was quiet. Was it finally time to tell them? "Amon is looking for me."

"How do you know that?" Bolin asked.

"I just . . . do," Kimiko rested her head on her knees.

"Is that all you'll tell us?" Mako asked.

"I can tell you where he is at this moment?" Kimiko offered.

"That's not really any good to us right now," Mako's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want to know?" Kimiko asked, looking up at him.

"How about what you bend?" Korra asked.

"I wish I could tell you. But you would never trust me, and what I know is more important than what I bend," Kimiko put her head in her hands.

"Kimiko, you need to tell us," Bolin said, kneeling in front of her.

"I don't trust you now. Korra, I don't think we should bother with her. How do we know that she's not just lying and trying to find out what we're doing for Amon?" Mako argued.

"I told you that I trust her, and I do," Korra said, standing up.

"Where are you getting these good feelings, these 'I trust you without knowing you' stuff?" Mako snapped. Korra couldn't seem to answer that.

"My father," Kimiko finally said.

"Your father?" Bolin asked, confused.

"Yeah. He's sending her good feelings from the Spirit World," Kimiko said, crossing her legs and looking up at the three.

"Uh, your dad's dead? Wait, if he's dead, then wouldn't he be in the 'beyond' or something?" Bolin asked, scratching the back of his head.

"My dad is not dead," Kimiko said, closing her eyes.

"Then what is he doing in the Spirit World?" Korra asked.

"He's a spirit," Kimiko told her. The three were quiet.

"I am confused," Bolin admitted.

Kimiko got up and walked around Korra, Mako, and Bolin. She was breathing slowly, feeling for the shadows around her. If she needed to, she knew that she could make a fast get away. The room had several dozen shadows that were wide-awake to her presence. She stood in the middle of the room and turned back to them.

"My father is Appi. Spirit of dancing shadows and the Hei Shen Forest," She was afraid to meet their eyes.

"Your father is a spirit? Then what do you bend?" Mako scoffed.

Kimiko sighed, and started to dance. She used a form of waterbending and airbending to form the shadows in one corner of the room. She slowly and gracefully swept them into a corner and piled them together, getting ready to use them to fight, or to escape. She circled her arms, and came to a stop. She opened her eyes and looked at the three. They were staring at her.

"I shadowbend," She finally announced.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," Mako said, shooting a streak of fire at Kimiko.

Kimiko held her arms back, and them swept them forward. The shadows leaped forward and swallowed the fireball. She moved to her tiptoe and spun around with her arms out and a large shadow wall appeared behind Mako and spat out the fire. It hit Mako in the back, and he fell forward. Kimiko stepped forward, and 'grabbed' the shadows behind them and swept them towards her and they inhaled the fire from Mako's back. They flew back behind her and the fire burst out of the top.

Mako moved up onto her knees and stared at her. She stood with her arms swept to her right, the shadows sitting behind her menacing. She looked at Korra and Bolin, and choked back a tear when she saw that Bolin was staring at her in what she interpreted as horror. Korra looked fascinated, though.

"I knew I had a good feeling about you," Korra grinned.

"What did you just do?" Mako jumped up and shouted.

"I don't want to fight you, or hurt you. I just wanted to see if I could help," Kimiko said. She was getting ready to step back into the shadows and disappear when Bolin jumped up too.

"That was _so _cool!" He said. Kimiko was taken aback. The shadows let loose and returned to their positions.

"Uh . . ." She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"What?" Mako asked, turning on his brother.

"What? Don't you think that was cool? Besides, it isn't really up to us. It's up to Korra. Korra, can we keep her?" Bolin turned to Korra and begged.

"Keep me?" Kimiko mouthed.

"Keep her?" Mako mouthed.

"I don't see why not. I have so many questions," Korra laughed and jogged over to Kimiko.

"I, uh . . ." Kimiko had so not been expecting that.

"So, what exactly _is _shadowbending?" Korra asked.

"It's um . . . Do you mind, uh, taking a step back, or something?" Kimiko asked, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy! You have a connection to the Spirit World just like me!" Korra took a step back, but then stepped forward again.

"Yeah, kind of," Kimiko admitted.

"We should go somewhere else to talk. Somewhere nice, not like the gym," Korra said, walking towards the door.

"This place is nice!" Mako defended his beloved gym.

"Can we go to Air Temple Island?" Bolin asked.

"Can we?" Kimiko asked. "It's really good for meditating."

"Ugh, I don't think Naga will want to swim back over there so soon," Korra said.

"I can get us over there . . ." Kimiko raised her hand slightly.

"How?" Mako demanded.

"Never mind," Kimiko snapped, finally getting sick of Mako's accusations.

"Maybe the park?" Korra suggested.

"Sure," Kimiko said, walking out the door and down the hall. She was so relieved that she had told her new friends about her, and they still liked her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Watch out for the bushes," Korra suggested seriously.

"Uh, why?" Bolin asked.

"Uh, vagabonds?" Korra said.

"Okay," Bolin said slowly.

"Non-benders of Republic City!" A voice said over a speaker.

"I hate him," Kimiko rubbed her eyes.

"You know him?" Bolin asked quietly.

"Yeah. He works for Amon, after all," Kimiko said, glaring at the man on the stand.

"Would he recognize you if he saw you?" Korra asked.

"No. Amon and his lieutenant were the only people to see me without that stupid Equalist mask," Kimiko told them.

"Does anybody beside us know about your – ow!" Bolin grabbed his side where Kimiko had elbowed him.

"Shh! You never know who is listening," Kimiko told him.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked. Korra looked at her too.

"My shadows hear everything, see everything. And what they see and hear can be reported to me. The only thing my shadows don't see are bugs, and I don't know how many Amon could have planted, if any," Kimiko looked annoyed.

"What are bugs?" Korra asked.

"Listening devices," Kimiko replied, looking around her.

_Amon has given up with finding you for today. He has sent out spies, however. Do not trust anyone. _The shadows whispered to her.

"We will be careful," Kimiko whispered in return.

"What?" Korra asked.

Kimiko exhaled. "My shadows told me that we have to be careful. Amon has given up with looking for me today, but he has sent spies out."

"Will we be safe here?" Mako asked, catching up with them.

"I'll protect from the big bag non-benders," Kimiko mocked him.

"That's not what I meant!" Mako argued.

"C'mon. This way," Kimiko took the lead.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked Kimiko when the started heading for a place in the park she had never been to before.

"We're going to a place where I've spent most of my free time meditating and practicing," Kimiko answered.

"And where is it?" Mako asked.

"What is your problem?" Kimiko finally burst out. "What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?"

"You're an Equalist!" Mako said.

"I was. I thought you knew that I had changed," Kimiko said.

"Prove it," Mako retorted. Kimiko didn't answer.

She turned around and continued leading them to her spot. She stood at the entrance to it, but then walked away. It would be too obvious if more than one person went walking by there. She put her hands behind her back and she looked in every corner she could find, trying her best to find the largest supply of shadows she could.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Bolin stopped her.

"It would be too obvious if more than one person went in there. I'm trying to find another way," Kimiko gestured behind her.

"And how are we going to do that?" Bolin ask.

"I've never tried this before, but if I concentrate hard enough I'm pretty sure I can transport us all in there," Kimiko answered, looking around.

She found a suitable place, and started to dance. Bolin, Mako, and Korra stopped and stared at her. Kimiko twisted and turned, moving her arms upwards, forwards, and around. She concentrated on the shadows all around the park, the city even, and she pulled them towards her. She twirled and leaped and pirouetted. She next moved all the shadows to a place underneath a group of trees.

"What in the world are you doing?" Mako asked.

"I'm gathering shadows," Kimiko answered.

"Won't people notice what you're doing, and think it looks . . . suspicious?" Bolin asked.

"Have you ever taken a walk in this park? The only time people would ever notice me is if I blew something up," Kimiko replied. "Now, be quiet, I need to concentrate."

"Why?" Korra asked, fascinated.

"I've only ever transported myself. I need you to be quiet so I can concentrate on transporting you guys too."

Finally, she finished her dance and she sat down on the ground with her legs crossed. She put her hands on her knees, and she concentrated harder than she ever had. Around her, shadows started lifting off the ground. She stood up and started to move her arms. Korra recognized her moves as airbending moves, but mostly she was just dancing.

Her last stance was a firebending move, though. She made as if to let loose a huge fire ball, but the shadows moved up in what looked like a wave, and the swallowed Mako, Korra, and Bolin. She then pin-wheeled her arms and the shadows swallowed her too. She focused on her destination, her little hide-away, and when she walked out of her shadows she was exactly where she wanted to be. And so were Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

"Yes! You guys still have all your limbs intact!" Kimiko said, triumphantly.

**So, I just figured out how to do the author's note thing. I was making it a lot more difficult than what it needed to be, but that's just me. Lol. Anyways, thanks you guys for all the nice comments it has really made my week. I love getting onto my email to see that someone has reviewed it, or added it to favorites, or something. You guys are so nice I've been working on it really hard, but I'm afraid that I might be running out of juice. I've got ideas, but then I don't. It might go from everyday to every other day? I'll do the best I can to satisfy you guys I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything. If you have an suggestions about where you might want this story to go, message me or tell me in your review Thanks guys! **

**3 LynDea**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long guys. I got stuck temporarily, but I kinda fixed it. I've been into the Outsiders right now, so I've been working on a fanfic for that and reading some of those. I'll try to do better with writing and updating. Thanks so much you guys!XD PS: When I saw she was dancing, I'm talking about ballet, not tap or jazz or anything. Ballet.

Chapter 10:

"You mean we could have gone through there and lost limbs?" Mako shouted.

"Who said anything about that?" Kimiko asked, nervously.

"What?" Mako asked.

"That was cool, Kimiko," Korra said. "And this place is beautiful."

She looked around Kimiko's little paradise. In the middle was a large tree surrounded by a few flowers here and there. Around the tree was something kind of like a mini-lagoon, complete with koi fish and a small bridge.

"I didn't know that this was here," Bolin said, looking around.

"Well, that's kind of because my father made it for me. Beside all the temples and shrines, this is one of the closes places to the Spirit World. But only because it's mine, and that's the only way I can learn to shadowbend," Kimiko told them.

"Who teaches you?" Korra asked.

"My father, at times. Or the shadows that he . . . sends me. I've hardly ever seen him face to face. You've probably had way more valuable face time than I ever have," Kimiko said.

"Oh," Korra said. "So, is there anything about the Spirit World that I should know about?" She changed the subject.

"Like what? I hardly ever go there," Kimiko said.

"Well, is there anything you can tell me?"

"Avatar Aang looked better without a mustache?" Kimiko offered.

"What?" Mako asked.

"She wanted to know something about the Spirit World," Kimiko defended herself.

"How about shadowbending?" Korra asked.

"We might as well take a seat, explaining will take a lot of time," Kimiko said, taking a seat below the tree.

Bolin and Korra took a seat by her, and finally Mako joined them too. They all sat cross-legged on the ground, and Kimiko started clearing away a few leaves and petal to expose a blank sand rectangle. She had just asked her shadows for it and they made it appear.

"So, you guys all know the four main elements. Earth, Fire, Air, and Water," She drew the little signs for them in the sand. "And of course, there are the sub-elements. Like how earthbenders can bend metal and firebenders can bend lightning, airebenders can bend shadows," I drew little lines from the first signs and wrote out the words.

"Wait, what is the sub-element that waterbenders can bend?" Korra asked Kimiko, making her stop in her tracks.

Kimiko was quiet for a long time. "I don't think I'm allowed too."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, leaning forward.

"Master Katara would hunt me down and kill me," Kimiko told her.

"Is it bad?" Bolin asked.

"Yes," Kimiko looked down.

"Like, bad, bad?" Korra asked, paling.

"Yes," Kimiko nodded.

"What is it? Can it be used against me? Would my enemies know how to do it?" Korra asked, starting to get worried.

"Right now, your enemies are non-benders and Amon. I don't think you have to worry about it," Kimiko tried to reassure her.

"What if I did it accidentally and killed someone?" Korra asked.

""Just tell her," Mako growled.

"I can't tell her," Kimiko said.

"Why not?" Bolin asked. Kimiko snapped. She had never talked to anyone this much, let alone have someone yell at her.

"Because! The bending consists of stripping people of their willpower! Not only does it hurt the victim, but it ruins the mind of the bender herself," Kimiko fought.

"What is it?" Korra looked horrified.

"Blood-bending," Kimiko whispered.

"Is that possible?" Bolin whispered back.

"Very possible."

"How does Master Katara know about it?" Mako asked, interested.

Kimiko looked up at them. "She bends blood?" Bolin shouted.

"Quiet!" Kimiko said, bringing shadows out from beneath the tree and covering Bolin's mouth.

"You didn't hear it from me. I shouldn't have even told you," Kimiko rubbed her forehead.

"Let's just forget about it and continue with the training?" Mako suggested.

"Good idea. Where was I?" Kimiko asked.

"The sub-elements," Korra said, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"Yeah. Well, lightning in the sub-element of fire, metal for earth, shadows for air, and blood for water," Kimiko said, pointing here and there on her little diorama.

"Does that mean that you bend air?" Korra asked, excited. Her fears completely forgotten.

"No," Kimiko sighed.

"Why not?" Korra asked her.

"It comes with being the child of a Spirit. I suppose if I tired I could bend air, but I've only ever bended shadows," Kimiko said, doodling on the sand.

"Maybe we could learn together!" Korra said excitedly.

"Maybe," She said, shrugging.

"Hmm, mmmm. Uhmm, muphmm," Bolin tried to say.

Kimiko giggled to herself, but waved her hand in front of Bolin's face and the shadows disappeared.

"Hahh! Thanks," Bolin said, exaggerating about how breathless he was. "Does that mean that I could metalbend?" He asked, just as excited as Korra.

"You would have to train really hard and need complete concentration and spirits know what else," Kimiko explained to him.

"Darn," He deflated.

"Could I ever bend all those sub-elements?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure the Avatar can do that," Kimiko said, shrugging.

"So what does shadowbending consist of?" Korra changed the subject.

"Well, first, it doesn't have it's own style like the other elements do. It consists of using all of the styles of the other elements, except for maybe earth. It's just mostly water and air. A little bit of fire, too, but only in a fight. Besides that, it's mostly just air and water. The movements, I mean. But mostly I just dance. Like ballet.

"It's mostly about just awaking the shadows around you, collecting them, listening to them. It's a beautiful element, to tell the truth. But most people think that it's evil because of the darkness of it. It's not, though. Shadows are kind of like children. Following, praising, assisting the bender. They're cute," Kimiko smiled, playing with a small shadow by her left knee.

"It sounds beautiful," Korra said, looking at the shadows around her. "What do they sound like?" She asked.

Kimiko shifted into her meditation position and waited until Korra had done the same. Bolin went along with them. She lifted her head high and closed her eyes. "If you listen carefully, above the breeze, they sound like their own wind," Kimiko blew out a small gust and listened to the shadows whisper around her.

"I don't hear anything," Korra finally said.

Kimiko opened her eyes. Korra looked like she was impatient with the way she was holding her face. Bolin looked like he was trying to lay an egg, and Mako looked bored. Kimiko was surprised that he had even tried to participate.

"Gah! Me neither," Bolin admitted, deflating once again.

"Are you actually trying?" Korra scoffed at Mako.

"No," He said, opening his eyes and going back to leaning on his arm.

"Well, you guys aren't airbenders or shadowbenders. If you can't hear the wind, you can't hear the shadows," Kimiko explained.

"What if we can hear the wind? Does that mean we can shadowbend?" Bolin asked, excited.

"Do you hear the wind whisper to you?" Kimiko laughed.

"Uh, no," He said.

"Then you can't. Sorry," Kimiko said.

"Meh," Bolin pouted.

"Can we go back?" Mako asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko sighed.

She went back to her meditation position, concentrated, and they opened their eyes to be in their apartment.

"Nice one," Bolin congratulated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Now that Korra knew Kimiko's secret, she didn't have to meditate at night. So, for the first time in a few days, she was actually sleeping at night. She was in her happy dreamland, far away from her father, when she heard whispering. It was her shadows. She pushed them off to the side and delve deeper into her sleep. Though it wasn't her shadows that woke her up.

"Ahhh!" She sat bolt upright and looked around.

"Korra!" She mumbled. She grabbed a robe, wrapped it around herself, and teleported herself into Korra's room.

She ran out of the shaded corner and Korra jumped a little.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kimiko asked her, hurrying to her side.

"It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare," Korra put her head in her hands. Naga stuck her head through the open window.

"What happened?" Kimiko sat beside Korra on her bed. When Kimiko had finally told the gang about her powers, Kimiko and Korra had grown close.

"Amon came in and took my bending away," Korra whispered.

"That is some pretty scary stuff, huh?" Kimiko said.

"Yeah. Do you know how he does it?" Korra turned to her friend.

"I have an idea, I guess," Kimiko shrugged.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, we need to go back to sleep," Kimiko put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"I think so," Korra said.

"If it makes you feel better, I have a few shadows posted around the island and in the buildings. Even when I'm asleep, they are standing guard and watching out. They'll notify me if someone, anyone, comes or leaves the island, it will be okay," Kimiko walked back through the shadows and returned to her room.

"Sleep," Kimiko smiled and fell back into her bed.

"Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, right?" Tarrlok asked, making himself comfortable at the table Korra and her airbender family sat at. Kimiko looked him over, sizing him up. She was forced to scoot over for one more guest.

"I suppose not," Tenzin said, watching him sit down. Kimiko and Korra looked at each other.

"Avatar Korra! What an honor! I am councilman Tarrlok," He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Korra politely bowed.

He sat down and Ikki immediately started bombarding him with questions. "You're weird," She finally stated. Kimiko fought to hold back and giggle.

Tarrlok immediately started to flatter Korra. After Tenzin finally got after Tarrlok for going overboard on the flattery, he finally got to the point. The reason why he was flattering the Avatar was because he wanted her to join some task force of his that he was setting up to fight Amon. Korra, much to everyone's surprise, declined the invitation. Tarrlok was soon dismissed by Tenzin.

Good, Kimiko thought. She shouldn't have to fight against Amon right now anyways.

"Good-bye pony-tail man!" Ikki shouted after him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't jump at the chance," Kimiko told Korra after dinner.

"I need to train more," Korra said plainly.

"I'm glad that you declined. It wouldn't be wise for you to face him just yet," Kimiko confessed.

"Yeah," Korra said again.

Kimiko sighed, and watched as Korra went off to practice her airbending. Korra had suggested that maybe Kimiko could learn airbending with her, but Kimiko was putting it off. She knew that if Tenzin were going to train her too, he would have to know about her bending. And if Mako wasn't a good example of how people treated shadowbenders, Kimiko didn't know what was.

She instead went off to meditate. She sat in the best group of shadows she could find, but since the sun had set and the moon was coming up, there weren't a lot of shadows for her to meditate in. Frankly, she was getting bored. Korra hadn't been across the bay to train with Mako and Bolin for a while, and Kimiko was getting a little worried.

After she had explained her bending to Mako, Bolin, and Korra, Korra seemed to cool down and think about what she had experienced at the Revolution. Kimiko figured it was all that worry and fear catching up to her. Amon could be a pretty scary guy. And his new found 'powers' didn't help.

Kimiko had only heard of that kind of power once. It came straight from the Spirit World, and was delivered to the mind of the Avatar. Avatar Aang, to be more specific. And with that power, he had stopped the Hundred Year War. Energy bending. That's what it was. How he got that power, and who gave it to him, Kimiko didn't know, but she would find out.

Not tonight, though, she thought. Another time, when the shadows were stronger and able to protect her easier. So, instead of venturing into the Spirit World or working on her powers, Kimiko just meditated. She relaxed and let her mind go. The shadows woke her an hour or so later, and she went to bed.

**It's been a while, but I finally started going at it again. I have tons of school stuff that I need to catch up on from being sick, another reason why I missed a few days, but I'm going to work on getting back on track. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"So, your dad is the giant leopard?" Korra asked Kimiko. She was practicing her airbending and Kimiko was trying to mimic her moves.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kimiko replied. She was sticking her tongue out a little and her forehead was creased in concentration.

She was taking it extremely slowly, while Korra was going through it at a faster pace. Kimiko was trying her best to ignore her shadows and focus on the air around her. She was fighting against grabbing a hold of her shadows to send a little breeze to ruffle the satin that was hanging up to dry. With the help of her shadows, she could mimic almost any kind of bending, but in this case it would be cheating, and she was trying to learn true airbending.

"Are you sure you don't want to start with the boards?" Korra asked.

"Yes. You know I can already do that. It's not that hard for me because I can bend shadows already. Just grabbing a hold of the air instead of shadows is what I'm struggling with," Kimiko explained.

"Let's take a break," Korra finally said. Kimiko nodded in relief.

They walked over to some stone steps that were sitting in shadows, and Naga walked over to join them. Korra started petting her under her chin and Naga's enormous tail started shaking and pounding the ground. The shadows suddenly notified Kimiko of someone approaching and she turned around to see Bolin.

"Hey, Bolin," Korra said, smiling.

"Hey Korra. Kimiko," Bolin said, nodding at the girls. "I got something for you, Korra," He grinned.

He handed her a small, round cake in a plastic bag and a flower.

"What's this for?" Korra asked, taking the flower.

"I don't know. For saving me from Amon!" Bolin said, holding his arms out wide.

"Oh. It was nothing," Korra said.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra!" A messenger approached the three carrying a gigantic gift basket.

Kimiko cocked an eyebrow, and turned around to pet Naga. She didn't want to get involved with all this Turrlok team stuff. She had come to help the Avatar, not Turrlok. When the messenger walked away, Kimiko turned back to Korra and Bolin.

"He _really _wants you to join him, huh?" She asked.

"Who's this Turrlok guy? Is he bugging you? 'Cause I can talk to him for you," Bolin cracked his knuckles.

"No. He's just a friend who works with Tenzin on the council," Korra told him.

"Oh. That sounds better," Bolin said, relaxing.

Kimiko scoffed. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to go to bed. Night you two," She told them, wandering to her room. She changed and went to bed. She was exhausted from trying to airbend. She figured she try again tomorrow.

Kimiko was walking out of the temple when she heard a loud 'honk honk'! She turned in surprise and saw a red Satomobile. Ikki and Meelo were in the front, making mobile noises. She rolled her eyes with a smile and went to find Korra. She was practicing her airbending in the amphitheater by the cliffs.

"You're up early," Kimiko said with surprise.

"Eh. I just need to practice. Want to join me?" Korra asked her.

"Sure," Kimiko said. She took her stance and started copying Korra's movement.

"Turrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant," Tenzin approached Korra and Kimiko.

"You can say that again," Kimiko laughed.

"Can you airbend?" Tenzin asked Kimiko.

"No. I'm just practicing with Korra. You know, keeping her company," Kimiko lied, blushing just a little. Tenzin didn't seem to notice.

"That guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer," Korra said, absently.

"Kimiko, may Korra and I talk to each other, alone?" Tenzin asked Kimiko.

"Uh, sure," She stopped moving and followed the path back to the temple.

She got to the temple, but then decided to take a stroll around the island. It was a beautiful place, and Kimiko had never really seen the ocean this close up before. She knew that the water held unknowns, but she had always wanted to travel, like Avatar Aang had.

"I only ever hear the voices when I'm around you," A voice behind Kimiko said. Kimiko twirled around and saw Jinorah standing behind her.

"I'm sorry?" Kimiko said.

"I didn't hear voices before, but now I do. And only around you. What are they?" Jinorah asked her.

"They're shadows," Kimiko told her. She couldn't believe that Jinorah had approached he about it, let alone hear them in the first place, but she _was _and airbender and shadowbending was an extension of it.

"Shadows?" Jinorah asked her.

"Yeah. If you can hear them it means you have the possibility to shadowbend," Kimiko told her, walking up to her slowly.

"Shadowbend?" Jinorah asked, taking a step back. Kimiko stopped approaching her.

"Yes. Shadow bending is an extension of airbending, like metalbending is an extension of earthbending."

"Like with Aunt Lin?" Jinorah asked, talking about Chief Biefong.

"Yeah. You have a special gift if you can hear them," Kimiko had told her. Instead of seeming frightened, Jinorah seemed fascinated.

"Can you airbend?" She asked Kimiko.

"No. I can only shadowbend, but I'm learning airbending from Korra," Kimiko told her.

"From Korra? She can hardly even meditate," Jinorah giggled. "Can I make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Kimiko asked, examining the girl.

"I'll teach you airbending, if you teach me shadowbending," She offered.

"I'm not sure, Jinorah. Maybe you should ask your dad if that would be alright," Kimiko said nervously.

"Does he know about you?" Jinorah asked.

"No, but I suppose we can tell him if you really want to learn shadowbending," Kimiko shrugged.

"I do, I do!" Jinorah bounced up and down, clapping.

"Okay then, I'll talk to him about it. But, if he says no, you have to accept it," Kimiko told Jinorah.

"I will," The girl said, solemnly.

**A/N: Okay, I'm a horrible person. I know that. I've just been so busy. I was sick, and had to catch up on what I had missed, and then school is almost out and I've had to work on stuff to get my grades up. All in all, I haven't had the time, and I'm sorry for that. I'll work of it better now, though. Anyways. I watched the new episode today and decided to catch up. Thanks you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"They never give up, do they?" Kimiko asked Korra.

"I don't care what Turrlok sends me. The answer is still no!" Korra used her earthbending to kick the messenger out. Kimiko laughed.

"But it's just a invitation," The messenger said.

"To what?" Korra asked, suspiciously.

"Turrlok is throwing a party in your honor," She said, handing Korra the invitation. "All of Republic city will be there. He humbly requests your presence."

"You have got to be kidding," Kimiko spoke up.

"You may come too, if you would like," The messenger said.

"I don't know," Kimiko said, stroking her chin.

"There will be food," The messenger added.

"I'll be there!" Kimiko giggled. You can never turn down free food, she thought.

"I don't really like dresses," Kimiko said, tugging on the neck of her firebender dress.

The music that was playing was boring, in Kimiko's opinion, and there were huge posters of Korra everywhere. Ikki, Meelo, and Jinorah all went running or floating in different directions, but Korra made her way across the room.

"I can't believe this is all for me," Korra said in awe.

"Keep your guard up," Tenzin warned.

"Yeah, I've got an uneasy feeling about this," Kimiko said, looking around.

"Are you sure it's not just the dress?" Korra laughed.

"Positive," Kimiko huffed.

"I'm so glad you made it Avatar Korra," Turrlok made his way over to Korra.

"I'm out of here," Kimiko said, wandering away. She was putting off talking to Tenzin about her powers. She ran into Jinorah.

"Have you talked to him?" Jinorah asked, putting her hands together.

"Uh, no," Kimiko confessed.

"He's not busy or talking to anyone right now, maybe you can talk to him now," Jinorah said.

"Okay, I guess I'll do that," Kimiko deflated.

She walked over to Tenzin, who was trying to pull Meelo out of a fountain. Meelo was avoiding him at all cost and laughing his little head off.

"Meelo, come here," Kimiko giggled.

"Kimiko!" He squealed. He jumped out of the fountain right into Kimiko's arms.

"You're wet little man," She laughed.

He jumped out of her arms again and made a large airbending wave. It dried both him and Kimiko. He floated to the ground and ran away again.

"Hey, Tenzin. Can we talk?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Tenzin asked.

Kimiko looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening in. She saw Jinorah, who ushered her to get a move on. "I need to tell you about myself," She finally said.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm a . . ." Kimiko sighed. "I'm a shadowbender."

Tenzin was quiet. "You are, are you?" He asked at last.

"Yes," Kimiko said, looking down. The look he was giving her made her feel ashamed of herself.

"And why are you telling me now?" His voice was cold.

"I meant no disrespect by keeping it from you, Sir, but I knew you wouldn't trust me and wouldn't let me stay with you and your family. I . . . wasn't thinking. Yes, I would have continued to keep it a secret if something hadn't come up. First I would like to say that I mean no harm to anyone. Not you, nor Pema, nor the kids, nor Korra, nor anybody. What came up is that I believe Jinorah has a special gift," Kimiko said, pleading to Tenzin with her eyes to trust her.

"And what gift would that be?" Tenzin seemed to soften up, just a little.

"I am bringing this to you because I deeply respect you and your decisions. I believe that Jinorah might be able to shadowbend."

"And what makes you think that?" Tenzin snapped.

"She can hear their voices. She wants me to teach her how to shadowbend, but I told her I wouldn't do it unless I had your permission," Kimiko rushed.

Tenzin softened again. "She has an overactive imagination, Kimiko. I believe that is what she is hearing. You may not teach her to shadowbend. I am not happy to hear that you are a shadowbender, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about it. If Korra trusts you, I believe I had no choice but to trust you as well. But I will now be keeping my eye on you," He turned and walked away.

Kimiko's heart sunk. He didn't trust her. She couldn't blame him, but she couldn't help but feel depressed. Everything had been going so well without him knowing. But she did have to tell him eventually, she argued with herself. She would just have to prove to him that she was trustworthy, she decided.

"What did he say?" Jinorah rushed over to her.

"He said no. I'm sorry, Jinorah," She told her when the girl's face fell.

"Can't you teach me anyways?" She begged.

"You're father said no, so I'm afraid that I must say no as well. I'm sorry," Kimiko told her. Jinorah pouted.

"Please?"

"No, Jinorah," Kimiko said, forcefully.

"Fine," She turned and stomped away. Kimiko sighed again. This was turning into a horrible night. She made her way back over to Korra.

"How do you and Asami know each other?" Korra asked Mako.

"Asami ran over Mako with her moped," Bolin whispered in her ear. Kimiko went and stood by Korra.

"Are you okay?" Korra demaded.

"Yeah. Good news," Mako grinned, "We can do the tournament after all. Mr. Sato said he would sponsor us. "

"That's great," Kimiko grinned.

"Isn't that great?" Bolin repeated, excitedly.

"Yeah, terrific," Korra said. Kimiko could tell that Korra wasn't excited about it.

"Chief Bah Fong, I believe you and Korra have met," Turrlok said.

"Just because the city is throwing this party for you doesn't mean that you deserve it," Chief Bah Fong said rudely.

As she walked away, Korra's face fell. Kimiko put her hand on Korra's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm going to grab some food," Kimiko said. "Want anything?" She asked Korra.

"No thanks," She said.

"I'll come with you!" Bolin said, strutting over to Kimiko's side.

Kimiko would have blushed since Bolin seemed to be flirting, but she frowned instead because he wasn't flirting with her. He was flirting with Korra. Kimiko had a crush on Bolin, but Bolin had a major crush on Korra. She could have sworn that he had seemed to have a crush on her. Boys, Kimiko figured.

**AN: Okay, still a horrible person. I've been busy and sick and everything inbetween. Now that it's summer, I'm gonna try to catch up more and update more. Thanks for reading you guys! I never would have thought that this story would become so popularXD **

** Love, LynDea**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: … Don't hate on me, but I've kind of lost my interest in the Legend of Korra. Like, I like it, and then I'm not interested, if that makes any sense. I'm not sure if I'm going to be writing anymore, but I'll try my best. I guess I'll try writing this chapter, but I'm not sure how good it will be. If you guys still like it, I'll try to write more, but I made no promises. Maybe if I get enough good comments I'll stick to it. So if I get a ton of comments, I'll try to continue. Thanks guys!

Chapter 14

The tournaments didn't start for another year, so the Fire Ferrets took a bit of a break. Korra started working more on her airbending, and Kimiko would watch from a distance. She didn't like being around Tenzin anymore, and he was the one teaching Korra her airbending.

She was kind of sad that she couldn't make her deal with Jinorah work, but she didn't want to go against Tenzin. Jinorah wasn't talking Kimiko either. Kimiko suspected that Jinorah was trying to teach herself how to shadowbend, but from what the shadows told her she wasn't succeeding. The shadows were begging her to teach Jinorah, but she wanted to stay on Tenzin's good side.

Korra tried her best to teach Kimiko how to airbend, but she wasn't succeeding either. She sat in the distance and watched Tenzin teach Korra, but without hearing what he was telling her, Kimiko was having a hard time learning. She told Korra that she was just going to stick with shadow bending.

_I shouldn't have told Tenzin_. Kimiko thought. She knew that Amon was searching for me, and she was scared to even go outside the homes where she stayed with Korra. And now she felt uncomfortable here on the island with the way Tenzin and Pema now looked at her. Of course Tenzin and had Pema. She was his wife, but Kimiko had kind of hoped that he wouldn't have told her. It meant that Pema wouldn't let Kimiko be alone with the children ever again.

Kimiko couldn't even go into the city to practice her shadowbending without worrying that she would run into Amon or one of his followers. Korra tried to convince Kimiko that everything would be okay, she had joined Tarrlock's task force and was going to defeat the Equalists. Kimiko, however, knew better.

Everything got worse for Kimiko when Korra publicly challenged Amon to a duel. Kimiko tried again and again to convince Korra to not go, but she didin't listen to her. When Korra told Kimiko that she wouldn't stay behind and let Amon scare her away, Kimiko tried to insist that she would go with her. Korra didn't like that either. When Kimiko tried to tell her about Amon, she got angry. For a long time, Korra wouldn't talk to her.

Kimko planned to stay up late and wait for Korra, but she fell asleep. She awoke a few hours later with the shadows whispering in her ears. Korra was hurt, scared.

"He didn't take your bending, did he?" Kimiko rushed to Korra's side when she got back to the island. Korra merely shook her head and walked away.

"Is she okay?" She asked Tenzin.

"She is just rattled. I think she will be okay, eventually," Tenzin told her, temporarily forgetting his anger towards her.

"I warned her," Kimiko whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I've started working on this again. I'm not sure how it will turn out, but I'll try my best. I want to dedicate this chapter to pabu'swatertribegirl for the kind review she left me. You inspired me to start working on this again. Btw, I updated chapter 14.

Chapter 15 –

Kimiko approached Korra as she was filling a feeder for the flying lemurs. Jinorah and Ikki were talking to her.

"It was so romantic!" Jinorah said, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes.

"Afraid to tell Mako how you feel?" Kimiko asked, smirking at Korra.

"Be queit," Korra punched her.

"Ow," Kimiko said, rubbing her arm.

"You know, I had the same problem with Tenzin," Pema said, approaching the small group.

"What did you do?" Korra asked.

Pema kind of glared at Kimiko, so she turned and walked away, leaving her to talk to them alone. It was winter, and Tenzin and Pema still didn't trust Kimiko. Kimiko wasn't sure if they ever would again. Kimiko sat on a bench under a tree and waited for Korra to come over to tell her what Pema said.

"Are you going to come to the Fire Ferrets practice with me?" Korra asked Kimiko.

"Sure," Kimiko nodded.

"Great, because I have something I want to tell Mako," Korra grinned.

Korra approached Kimiko with a frown on her face.

"How did telling Mako how you feel about him go?" Kimiko asked.

"Not well," Korra sighed. "But Bolin asked me out."

"Oh," Kimiko said. She thought that there was no use in telling Korra that she liked Bolin now that he had asked her out. "Well, I bet you two will have a great time," Kimiko tried to smile. "You'll have to tell me how it goes."

"I will," Korra tried to smile too. She turned and walked off.

Kimiko looked around the outside of the arena. It was a cool, crisp day. She figured that she would go for a walk. It ended up not being the best idea.

She walked past building after building, enjoying the new shadows that she was around that she hadn't seen in months. She walked to the park, enjoying the cool breeze on her face. The sun bouncing off the snow was a little bright, though. She closed her eyes and let the shadows guide her around.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes popped open and she looked around.

_Amon, _her shadows whispered.

"No," Kimiko whispered. She turned and sprinted for the trees.

Someone jumped in front of her before she could make it to the trees, however. She didn't recognize him, but she recognized the uniform.

"Kimiko, we have been looking for you. You shouldn't have run off," The person said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kimiko murmured, taking a step back. Without the shadows at her feet, she might not be able to protect herself.

"Oh yes you do. Amon told us about you. But we never would have suspected that you would turn on us and run away. Amon took you in, and he expected complete obedience," He told her.

Kimiko opened her mouth to speak, but he brought a whip-like device out and wrapped it around her with a flick of his wrist. It wrapped around her and sent a bolt of electricity through her body. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

AN: I feel positive about where this left off C: I would also like to thank irok2hard for their idea about what I should do next. Thanks you guys! 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So... I'm back? Like, kind of. I hope so, but I'm honestly not sure. I still haven't seen any episodes after maybe the 10th one. But I'll make it work, I hope. I had started this on my USB drive a while ago, but I kind of lost it. So, I'll try to write it from memory or something. Anyways, this is up for adoption, so if anyone is interested in taking it from me to continue it better than I have, you just have to ask. Anyways, I just want to thank you guys. This is, like, my most popular story I've written on here. And I'm loving it. lol. I've also written a story for the Outsiders and one for Young Justice. If you guys want to check it out. Anyways, here goes!**

****Sixteen:

Kimiko woke up with a headache. She didn't recognize her surroundings at first. She tried to move, but not only did it hurt her muscles, she also realized that she was strapped to a chair.

_Amon. Amon. Amon. Amon. _All of the shadows in the room were hissing.

_Oh no. _Kimiko thought. _This isn't good. _

The room was relatively dark, and there were only a few shadows here and there. No where near enough to help her escape. She didn't even know where she was. And she had a feeling that these shadows had never seen the outside world let alone left this room.

She fought against her bindings, but it was useless. She groaned. She remembered what had happened now. She had left Korra and had gone for a walk. And the Equalists had found her.

"Well well well. You're up," She heard a voice.

"Amon," She gulped.

"Yes. I'm sorry about tying you up, but we didn't want you to get hurt. After all, my soldiers went a little over board with capturing you," There was a smile in his voice. But Kimiko didn't trust it.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Well, you ran away. I had a right to find you again," He replied. "Do you not remember our deal?"

"I remembered our deal, but I didn't want to fight benders any more," She told him, defiantly.

"And why would that be?" He asked.

_He knows something._ The shadows whispered.

"If it was your business, I would tell you," She told him.

He back handed her. She gasped. She had to fight the shadows back. They wanted to try to heal the big bruise that was forming on her cheek.

"Now, why do you not want to fight benders anymore?"

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm not telling," She replied.

Amon back handed her again. He had to grabbed on of the arms of the chairs to keep her from falling back. He looked her in the eyes. She gulped. Now she had a bruise forming on her other cheek, and well as a black eye.

"I swear on the spirit Appi that I will keep my secrets to myself," She told him, swearing in the name of her father.

"The spirit of dancing shadows? Interesing," Amon laughed.

She gulped. _I shouldn't have said that, _she realized.

"Do you want to know how to break a lion-horse?" He suddenly asked her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded.

He grabbed her chin and jerked her head up so that she could look him in the eyes. "Because, that will be my tool in getting your secrets."

He turned and left. She gulped. It sounded like he would even resort to torture to find out her secrets. _Why does he care so much about why I don't want to fight benders anymore? _She wondered.

**AN: So, what do you guys think? Ideas have been major flowing for me lately, so maybe this will work outC: Can't wait to hear your guys' reviews! **

**Love, LynDea**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So... I was actually on episode 5, but that is besides the point. I was staying stick at home today, and you wanna know what happened? I actually watched the rest of the episodes of Legend of Korra. And may I just say, holy moly canolies. I can't believe I lost interest in it. Holy cow. It was SPECTACULAR! And I can't wait for season two. And if you don't know, there will be a second season that airs sometime this year and it is called Spirits. I can't wait. Anyways, got tons of new ideas, I'm so excited! **

**On another note, I have decided that I will indeed finish this book by myself. It is no long up for adoption. I would also like to thank AmericanAirman for maybe one of the most amazing reviews I have ever had. You inspired me to not give up. Thank you for that. So, this chapter is dedicated to you^.^ I hope that you like it. Now, on with the show:**

Seventeen:

Amon sent Kimiko to one of his prisons that was hidden in the city. She wasn't sure if he knew about her or not, but he always seemed to keep her in rooms that were darker than the other rooms. There were hardly any shadows there for her.

She missed their company. She missed not feeling alone, because there was always one or two shadows sitting beside her, whispering in her ear. She missed being comforted by them when she was stressed.

One of the first things that Amon ordered was that the Equalists to not feed Kimiko. At first, she didn't even realize what they were doing. It wasn't until she was shoved into a larger cell with various other prisoners that she realized that they weren't feeding her. It didn't bother her, though.

She hung out by the bars of the cage, trying to find comfort with the small shadows that she could find. She was having a hard time trying to come up with a way to escape. She had hoped to glean information from the shadows here, but they were virgin shadows. They had never been outside, let alone awakened by the presence of a shadow bender.

It was her third day in the prison, or so she thought, when Amon's soldiers came to collect her again. She looked at her fellow prisoners, and saw terror in their eyes. She tried stepping back and out of the way of the soldiers, but they grabbed her harshly by the elbows. She looked at the prisoners again, and tried to reassure them that she would be okay.

It was hard for her to reassure them, when she was afraid herself. They grabbed her and dragged her down hallway after hallway. If she was to escape, though, she wouldn't be able to find the way out. Well, without help that is.

They finally stopped outside steel door and knocked on it. They waited for a minute or two. Kimiko tried to fight against their grips, but they just gripped her harder.

"Spirits, lighten up. I can't feel my arms," She snapped at them. They hit her and she fell into silence.

The door burst open and she saw a dark room behind it. Not the dark again, she thought. They dragged her in there and strapped her to a chair. After she was strapped nice and tight, they left.

She never realized how much she hated the dark. She had never felt so alone. She struggled against the straps, but she soon realized that it was useless.

Suddenly, a switch was flipped and the room filled with light. She was blinded and didn't have a chance to gather any shadows that would have had any chance at forming. And now, instead of it being too dark, it was too bright.

"So, Kimiko, where have you been hiding?" She heard Amon's voice.

"Blinding me isn't going to make me change my mind to keep my secrets to myself," She snapped.

"I thought you were only going to keep quiet about why you didn't want to fight benders anymore," He responded. She didn't say anything.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye, but she still wouldn't move. There was a sharp crack, and it startled her into looking around. Amon was holding a chicken-bull whip. She just stared at him.

"Now, do you have anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"No," She said.

He moved his arm back and, with a flick of his wrist, she felt a horrible, blinding pain across her bicep. She screamed.

"So, you plan to get me to tell you where I've been hiding and why I don't want to fight benders anymore by starving me and then beating me?" Kimiko almost laughed.

He flicked his wrist again and she felt another, sharp pain across her thigh. She still refused to say anything. His whipped her again and again, but she still didn't say anything. The cuts were nothing, they would be healed by the shadows the next time she met with some.

Amon was quiet. He seemed to be debating something. He walked back to the door that she had entered through, and knocked on it. The men stormed in again, and grabbed Kimiko. She felt their shadows stretch across the floor. She used her mind to collect the little shadows that she could reach, and they flowed over her skin. They healed what they could, and landed back on the ground.

The men grabbed her and led her out the door again. She followed after them limply. Her hunger and thirst, as well as the deep cuts she had here and there on her body, were starting to affect her. They shoved her back into the cell and left, slamming the door behind them.

The prisoners crowded around her and helped her up. They took pieces of their clothing and wrapped them around her wounds. They asked if she was okay, but she just shrugged them off. On her way back to the cell, she had come up with an idea.

Her father may be useless to her at times, but he could help her here. Or at least, she hoped he would. After all, he was her father, and fathers weren't suppose to be happy when their kids got hurt, right?

She got into her meditation position and began to find her center. After she found her center, she started reaching out with her mind to all the shadows that she could find in the prison around her. They all crowded to her sluggishly, having just woken up from their slumber.

Soon, she felt herself falling. But instead of jerking awake, she let herself fall into the spirit world. It was like it was before. Black, white, and gray. There was fog everywhere, and trees and rivers. She went walking around, looking for her father. She could feel the pains from her wounds start to catch up with her.

She ran into Hei Bai again. She let him walk on by, though. He seemed so peaceful and she didn't want to ruin it with her troubles. She stroked his giant panda leg as he walked by and he groaned in approval.

She turned and started walking through water. She came to an apple tree and examined it. It wouldn't fill her physical form, but she would be spiritually full. She pulled one off and started munching on it.

"Kimiko?" She heard her father's voice. She turned around and saw her father.

"Father. I need help," She whispered. She didn't realize how weak she was feeling.

"What is it Kimiko?" If she didn't know better, she would have thought that his voice held a tone of worry.

"I've been captured by Amon. You may not know him, Father, but he's hurting me. I need to escape. The Avatar needs me," She pleaded.

He was just quiet. "Look," she growled. "You don't have to help me yourself. Just send help or whatever. I don't care! Maybe I shouldn't have come to you," She groaned.

"I will help you, my child, but only if you will do something for me," He said.

"What?" She asked, suspiciously.

"You must use the skill I have been trying to teach you. And, if you do, I will send help."

"I don't want to do that, Father. That's even worse than blood-bending!" She argued.

He was quiet again. She sighed. "I need to escape. If that is what it will take, then I suppose I will use it. But only to escape," She said.

"You will use it once, and be tempted to use it again," He warned.

"I may be tempted, but I won't. Now, will you send help?" She demanded.

"Yes, I will," He waved his paw over her. She felt strength, and returned to the physical world.


End file.
